


Liz Ortecho Week Fics

by Profitina



Series: Handprint Kinksters [8]
Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien/Human Relationships, Aliens, Alternate Universe - Road Trip, Alternate Universe - Serial Killers, Canon Dead Character, Deja Vu, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Fashion & Couture, Gen, Ghosts, Goth - Freeform, Meta, Milkshakes, Murder, Pillow Talk, Punk, Resurrection, Stalking, Thirsty aliens, Touching, freaking vegans, hints at sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:47:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23071954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Profitina/pseuds/Profitina
Summary: My Liz Ortecho Week fics. Exploring her relationships with various people and echo of course. A celebration of Liz Ortecho.
Relationships: Liz Ortecho & Rosa Ortecho, Max Evans & Liz Ortecho, Max Evans/Liz Ortecho
Series: Handprint Kinksters [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731475
Comments: 22
Kudos: 15





	1. Science

“Mikey G! I worked on this new serum all night and I was almost ready to test it but I ran out of your blood and pod fluid. I need more.” Liz climbed into the air stream, hopping over a pile of dirty clothes just before sunrise. She was sleep deprived and delirious but so close she couldn’t stop. She needed Max back months ago. She was becoming desperate.

“Good morning to you too, Liz. It’s the asscrack of dawn.” Michael grumbled, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He was prone to sleeping naked but luckily it was cool enough outside for him to need a blanket last night so she didn’t see anything. “I’ll get you some more but you know the deal- you need to eat, sleep and shower first.”

“But I’m almost there…” she argued. She was on serum attempt 543 and when she tested it on a frozen pinky mouse, it’s little heart had started beating again. She had been simulating killing Michael’s blood cells then would test the serum on them. She was close to a regenerative serum that would work on all mammals- including aliens. Her lab was full of about a dozen white zombie mice. She didn’t know what to do with her growing collection of them. She had sacrificed a few to see the effect the serums had had on their tiny systems. She wouldn’t inject Max with any of them until she was sure it wouldn’t make things worse.

“You said that a week ago. You need a nap. You look worse than he does right now and when he gets out and finds out I wasn’t taking care of you, he’s going to kick my ass. I’ll have it ready for you when Rosa texts me that you did it” Michael side eyed her. He was pretty sure she had worn those same clothes for days now and her hair was greasy from not being washed. She had fallen into a deep depression and wasn’t taking care of herself.

“You don’t trust me?” Liz sighed. He was probably right but it wasn’t an easy thing to hear. 

“Not sleep deprived with Max in a pod, no.” He admitted.

——————

Max Evans was floating around comatose in his pod thinking about Liz. He was technically dead, but the pod had regenerative properties and allowed his mind to work while his body healed. It was almost like floating alone in space. Every now and then, he’d feel a slight something as if someone he loved was visiting him but he couldn’t see them. It was just an instinct. 

He thought about Liz’s long dark hair, her warm chocolate eyes and her caramel skin. She was the most brilliant woman he had ever met and while she hadn’t said it yet, Max knew she loved him too. If he ever got out of here, he hoped they could continue building a life together. He wanted a perfect mini Liz one day. They had the type of love people write epic stories about.

——————

“Omg I did it! This is the one!” Liz bounced into the airstream at sunrise a week later. She was freshly showered and wearing pjs so she had slept. That was probably a good sign. 

“Always with the wake up at dawn, Liz. You brought another frozen mouse back to life?” He groggily tried to catch up to the thought process she was on. He had started sleeping in boxers just in case she showed up with a new discovery. 

“Well, Yes. But then when I sacrificed him, his organs were in perfect working condition. Nothing was wrong with his body.” Liz started explaining. “And when I killed your blood cells, it returned them to normal working function. And they stayed healthy for a week with no problems. I think we’re ready to try it on Max.”

“How sure are you that this will work without hurting him? You remember what happened to Isobel in the hospital.” He started gently. 

“Sure enough that I brought a spare set of clothes for Max and silver tipped needles with me so we could go give it a try. Call Isobel. It’s time.” Liz was so relieved and hopeful. She had put in months of effort learning how to bring something back from the dead with science instead of her hands like Max could. 

“Alright, Frankenstein. Let’s go try to wake up Sleeping Beauty.” Michael fired off a text to Isobel telling her to meet them at the abandoned turquoise mines. It was time to make a miracle.


	2. Wanderlust

Liz had been in Roswell for three years and was becoming restless. She hadn’t lived in one place this long in her entire adult life. Not since Rosa had died. But Rosa was alive and thriving. She had been reintegrated into life with only a few bumps. And she and Max lived together and were building a life together. Everyone she loved was here in Roswell. And yet, her heart was begging her to run. 

She stared out at the desert and mountains just outside of her and Max’s house while lounging in her chair by the fire pit. This is where they had breakfast together every morning, unless it was too cold. “Lizzie, you look like you’re upset about something and you’ve been out here all morning.” Max commented, handing her a fresh cup of coffee. He didn’t touch coffee himself because it made him tweak out. 

“My heart wants me to run. It doesn’t make sense because I am so happy and everyone I love is here. I truly love my life with you. I don’t get it.” She quietly confessed to him.

“What if we went on a road trip before you start your new research project? I could take a week and a half off work and run away with you.” Max suggested. It’d be a tight schedule but he bet they could kiss on monuments all across the country in 10 days. 

“Really?! Oh, Max. You’re going to love the ocean.” Liz automatically went into planning mode. If they stopped somewhere different each night, they could totally see the ocean in less than two weeks and make it back home before they got too far behind at work. 

“I’ve never seen the ocean. I never wanted to do it without you.” Max admitted. 

——————————————-

On the first day, they stopped in Flagstaff, Arizona not too far from the Grand Canyon. Liz got to pick the music and much to Max’s dismay, spent the drive singing and dancing to boy bands. They chose a supposedly haunted hotel because they figured at the very least it would be whimsical. It was old and creepy but it would do for the night. They fell asleep after making love, with Liz pulled close to Max and one leg hanging out of the covers. Max was woken up in the middle of the night by Liz screaming. He went to bolt upright, but she was practically climbing his chest and shaking in fear. “Max, something touched my foot!” Liz insisted. Max turned on the light and looked around, but nothing was there. “I know ghosts aren’t real but this place is creepy. I can’t sleep here.” 

Since it was almost dawn, they packed their things and checked out of the hotel. Max chose classic rock for his turn for the radio all the way to the Grand Canyon. It was bigger and more beautiful than anything a photo could have prepared him for. It looked like it had been painted desert colors instead of made over a million years by nature. It made them feel small and connected to nature. A ground squirrel stole their trail mix right out of their backpack but it was okay. They could buy more and the giggle snort it elicited from Liz was worth it. He kissed her overlooking the canyon and took photos that Isobel would later tease them looked “So basic. Like Instagram models.”

They arrive in Las Vegas at dusk, dazzled by all the lights. Max surprises her by getting a room at Cesar’s Palace, even though Liz tells him it's a road trip tradition to stay in crappy motels. The look of horror on his face when he asks her “But what about bedbugs?” Has Liz giggling all the way up to their room. They put on the fanciest clothes they brought with them and go to dinner and a show at the hotel. Max points out that they’ve been engaged for a year and if she wants to get married while they’re there, he’s all in. Liz insists she can’t walk down the aisle without their friends and family. Besides, they already have a date set at the Catholic Church back in Roswell and everything is planned. They gamble some in the casino after dinner but with their early start, they’re ready for bed by 10. 

They wake up early and head towards Death Valley National park. Max teases her that they have desert and sage brush at home and Liz shushes him. Their ears pop as the terrain drops below sea level and Max insists they load up on water, just in case. He’s gone through too much desert safety training on the police force to be bested by the heat now. Besides, his natural body temperature is warm. They hike through the beginners trail, marveling at the canyons and desert as far as you can see. There’s so much more diversity of life than he expected in the hottest place in the United States. 

Back in the car, they cheer when they cross from Nevada to California. The desert gives way to Joshua trees and Max humors Liz by stopping at some random roadside motel that doesn’t look too scary to check in for the night. Their room has an old bed that vibrates if you put a quarter in it and Max is horrified thinking of the probably decades of germs from people banging on it. To his dismay, Liz flops on it excitedly and stares at him with her doe eyes until he agrees to stay. She rewards him by doing an act they usually reserve for special occasions while the old bed vibrates away under them. 

The next morning, they keep driving until they reach Sequoia National Park. They take the cliche photos of each other next to the giant redwoods. An older couple see them trying to get a photo with both of them and one of the giant trees in it and insist on taking it for them. Max spends all day teasing Liz that she’s so tiny, she looks like a fairy next to the massive trees. She gets even by choosing a clown theme hotel that Max swears doesn’t freak him out. He’s a manly man and definitely isn’t awake at dawn already packed and ready to go because he can’t take being stared at by clowns anymore. 

They head south towards Los Angeles and spend the afternoon on Hollywood Boulevard doing tourist things. They take photos next to their favorite celebrities stars on the Walk of Fame. Liz swears she sees her favorite actor from Grey's Anatomy and stands dumbstruck staring at him on the sidewalk while people weave around her. Laughing, Max takes her hand and leads her out of the way. He kisses her in a way they usually reserve for the bedroom but they don’t know any of the people around them. He doesn’t care if they are judging them. She was being adorable and he had to. They compromise and agree to stay at a basic Holiday Inn.

They spend 4 hours in traffic the next morning heading southwest to Long Beach. When he sees his first palm tree, Max is so excited he asks Liz to pull over and take his picture with it. The beaches are pristine with white sands and turquoise water. Beautiful people that definitely might be famous are everywhere, along with the occasional paparazzi. Liz throws down the blanket they brought for the beach and their bag with their towels, sun screen and phones. They strip down to their bathing suits and head for the waves. Max wiggles his toes in the wet sand experimentally, laughing when the waves rush over his feet. They wade out into the water, Liz clinging to Max like a koala when the water starts to get too high for her.

“Thank you for going on an adventure with me, Max” Liz hugged him, bobbing in the water as waves came past them. 

Max kissed her nose, stunned by how beautiful she looked with golden sunbeams lighting up her face surrounded by the water. “Any time, my love. We’ll run away together.”


	3. Emotion

Max hasn’t had a milkshake since Liz left because it doesn’t taste right since she’s been gone. It tastes like regret, lies and abandonment. It used to taste like mint, chocolate, cherry and hope for his future. But now all he can think about is how she left without telling him goodbye and his family’s role in her sister’s death. This is why he has continued visiting the Crashdown every day since she left to check on her father and make sure he is protected. He settles for coffee instead, which he hates and doesn’t drink, to punish himself. Any excuse to hear tidbits about Liz’s life while she is away, living her life without him. Last he heard, she was in Denver working on some big research project and engaged to someone her Papi made faces about when he talked. This made him feel jealous and sad in a way he had no right to be. 

And then on the night of their 10 year high school reunion, Max pulls over Liz for having a broken tail light and his world starts spinning again. She comes in hot, ranting about being a legal citizen and the injustice of ICE until she realizes she knows the officer. Shocked at the sight of each other after a decade apart, they can only say each others name softly like a prayer. Max is so surprised, he forgets to tell her why he pulled her over. On his way home from his shift, he drops by the Crashdown to tell her why he pulled her over and finds her dancing to the same Counting Crows song she was grooving to the last time he saw her there. She offers to make him his favorite milkshake that she somehow remembers after all these years and he is so happy to spend time with her that he can’t refuse. 

He braces himself for it to taste off like it has for the last decade without her, but it doesn’t. He takes another test sip to be sure and swishes it around his mouth consideringly. Peppermint and chocolate are his favorite of the human flavors and he had abstained for so long, other than the special holiday dessert his mother made him at Christmas that he ate to appease her. But it finally tastes like it’s supposed to- creamy peppermint, sweet chocolate and the tang of cherries intermixed. Suddenly, Liz is right in front of him so close he can smell her and he barely registers that she still smells like desert rose and is taking his straw. He teases her about not knowing he was sharing and she looks up at him through her lashes in a way that makes his heart skip a beat. My God, it looks like she wants him to kiss her. Before he can even process how flirty she’s being, gunshots ring out and his life changes forever by saving her life.


	4. Chapter 4

Liz always felt like she was being watched, but then her fiancé wasn’t subtle about the way he controlled what she did and didn’t do. Diego probably literally had someone watching her. Just to make sure she couldn’t get out from under his thumb. Or God forbid, outdo his research. The last time he had caught her talking to a male researcher behind his back, he had shoved Liz down a small staircase breaking her ribs. It wasn’t in her nature to be submissive but he was so much bigger than she was and he hurt her. She didn’t know how she would ever get away from him. And then he died. 

———————-

Max had been following Liz all around the country. Just to keep her safe and keep an eye on her. He let her see him periodically and would interact with her like they were old friends, but generally he stayed out of her sight. He watched other men come and go from her life. It drove him mad with jealousy but he didn’t intervene unless they made her cry or interfered in her life dreams. Unfortunately for Diego, he had both interfered with her ability to do her research and had shoved her in an argument. 

Max could not let that injustice go. He followed a ways behind Diego as he stumbled drunkenly down the street biding his time. Diego stumbled into a brick wall, clutching to the wall to stay upright. Max smiled. It wouldn’t be much longer now before Diego slipped up. When he turned down an ally, Max had his chance. He walked briskly behind Diego, throwing his arm across his neck and pulling him into his chest aggressively.

“Wha..” Diego choked out, confused.

“You hurt Liz. Now I hurt you.” Max growled at him menacingly. He couldn’t let go. He couldn’t get away from the murderous thoughts storming through his head.

“Hey man, she asked for..” Max didn’t even let Diego finish that asinine thought before snapping his neck. Diego fell to the pavement, dead, with a plop. 

“Don’t touch my girl.” Max dragged his body to a stairwell and casually threw Diego down them. It would look like Diego had had a drunk accident to the police. If Liz ever made a move in his direction, he was all in. Until then, he’d watch from afar and keep her safe. 

———————-

When Liz moved back to Roswell to take care of her father, Max followed and applied to be a deputy in case he needed to cover up any crimes should he need to make any bodies disappear. He hadn’t expected the high number of missing people, or that Liz would approach him one day in the Crashdown and ask him out. He willed himself to play it cool and not give off how excited he was, but he had wanted her since they were children. And he was pretty sure that she wasn’t wearing a bra because she wanted him to notice. He tried to take it slow but they fell seamlessly into each other's lives. Soon, he woke up every morning surrounded by Liz’s long dark hair from her sprawling across his chest in the middle of the night after they made love. 

———————-

Jenna reached out and hugged Max. Whispering in his ear, she asked if he had any itches she could scratch for him. Out of nowhere, Liz swung her bottle of wine, hitting Jenna in the back of the head. “Don’t touch my things.” Jenna fell to the ground with a splat, her curly blonde hair turning red with sticky blood. 

“Liz? Did you just….” Max struggled to make sense of what he was seeing. His sweet, innocent Liz had just killed his once booty call. 

“Why do you think I keep moving around, Max? The bodies keep stacking up and you’ll get caught if you don’t move.” Liz dropped this bomb on him like it was nothing. She had killed others? 

“You kill too?” He asked her, bewildered. He had never met another serial killer before. How did he not notice? He was too dazzled by her smile and his love for her to notice who she really was. In fairness, Max had followed her around the country from sea to shining sea, and had killed every person that hurt her or interfered with her dreams along the way. The fact that anyone he showed any interest in had also mysteriously disappeared had never occurred to him. 

“Only when I have to. Now come on. I need help moving the body. This heifer is heavy.” Liz said, picking up Jenna’s feet and waiting for him to pick up the torso. All the blood was going to rush out through her head wound, but that would be something to clean up with bleach later. “Do you still love me now that you know what I am?” 

Max lifted Jenna’s torso, listening to the drip drip drip of her blood as it dripped from her head to the pavement. He didn’t even have to think about whether he still loved her. “I’ll always love you, Liz. Hey, do you have any trash bags? It makes this part a lot less messy.”

“Yeah, over there. Thanks for the tip. I love you too, Max.” She beamed at him, looking like the sweet girl he had loved his entire life, except her hands were bloody.


	5. AU

Liz sat on her twin bed in fishnet tights, a black leather miniskirt and black lace top. She had on heavy black eyeliner and black lipgloss. Her Papi liked to tell her she looked like a vampire. She picked up her left heavy combat boot and put it on the corresponding foot. She did the same with the right one and laced them up. She always felt like such a badass in all black. It was her armor.

She stomped down the stairs and out of the Crashdown. She had to meet her boyfriend, Max. Once in her car, she put in her nose ring and the rest of her earring hoops. Her Papi would kill her if he knew she had actually gotten them. It gave her a little thrill every time she put them in. 

Arriving at Roswell High, she smiled when she saw Max was already there and waiting for her. He was wearing a Black studded leather jacket with lots of decorative buckles you could hear clanging together for miles away, a Korn T-shirt, black skinny jeans and black combat boots. Since he was a good foot taller than her, Liz stepped up onto the end of her boots and stood on her tiptoes to throw her arms around his neck. She kissed him hello, sliding her tongue in his mouth as she felt his arms pull her closer around her waist. 

“I bet all of your foreplay involves hours of unbuckling and unzipping.” Isobel teased them, rolling her eyes at them as she walked by. Max flipped off her general direction from behind Liz’s back. His sister was such a buzzkill.


	6. Connection

The first time Liz touched Max, they were 7 years old. Max and Isobel were new students at Roswell Elementary and unlike his sister, Max was shy and hiding under the slide. Not one to let anyone be left out, Liz plopped down in the woodchips under the metal slide with him. “Who are you hiding from? If anyone is being mean, you let me know and I’ll pull their hair!” Liz scoured the playground for the person responsible while Max just shook his head. He was so shy she wasn’t even sure she had heard him speak yet. She sat in quiet with him for a while, watching the other children play. And then she remembered she had brought her sister’s old Walkman to school. “Want to hear my new cd? It’s Savage Garden.” She put one of the earbuds in Max’s ear, gently brushing his floppy dark hair and one in her own ear. Max sent her a thankful smile when the music started and that was the start of their friendship.

As they grew, Max became more talkative but always remained shy with people he didn’t know well. Liz tried to pull him into games at recess but he mostly preferred to sit in a quiet area and read. Every now and then, Rosa would get a wild hair and when she couldn’t catch anyone that was actually playing, she would tag an unsuspecting Max Evans. Every time, he would startle and it would take him a few moments to realize he had been touched because he was It. In those moments, Liz would take mercy and tell him to tag her because she knew he hated the boisterous game. She’d get her sister back by making her It again. 

One day they were children, and the next they were something else- preteens with all these new adultier thoughts and feelings. But in 6th grade, Max was still basically the same height as Liz. When Liz would touch Max’s hand to pass him a note, she would feel a zing she didn’t yet understand. They always laughed it off as static electricity. When Liz was upset about her mother’s latest manic episode or bouts of alcoholism, Max was the only person she could trust about her uncertain feelings. He would pull her under the bleachers in the gym where older students made out and insist she tell him what was wrong. He always knew exactly what to say to make her feel better. It always started with her bursting into tears and crying into his shoulder, which completely terrified him the first time it happened. Max couldn’t handle seeing a girl cry- especially Liz Ortecho. 

As they grew older and went to high school, Liz blossomed into a young woman. Kyle Valenti noticed the change in her and because he was nice to her and Max was too shy to speak up, they dated until just before summer of senior year. She could stay in control and level headed with Kyle in a way that made her feel safe with all the chaos at home. Max remained a loyal and steadfast friend but Liz kept him firmly in the friend zone until it was almost time to graduate. And then, despite her sister’s warnings that it would only make it harder to leave, she looked back. 

It started the night of prom when Liz realized that Kyle was cruel to unpopular and different students. It wasn’t the type of man she deserved. Despite his massive crush on Liz, Max went to comfort her and pave the way for her to reconcile with Kyle. Despite his feelings for her, he was a loyal friend who wanted to make her happy. Realizing she was upset about her mother and not Kyle, Max felt her head land on his shoulder just like it always did when she was upset. He had shot up in height in high school and now was a full head taller than she was. His sister had insisted he get a red rose for his suit pocket which had made no sense to him because her dress was coral colored until he saw Liz in her beautiful red dress. It was a hand me down from her sister, Rosa, but in his opinion Liz wore it better. 

It peaked the day they drove out to the desert to work on their final biology project together. Liz wanted one day to not be in control of her life and drinking a beer underage with the only boy her sister had ever told her to stay away from was a good start. That was the day Liz learned how it felt to have Max so close he was resting his forehead against hers and she could feel his breath upon her cheek. She also learned how it felt to have his hands slowly slide up her lower back and the way the hair on the nape of his neck felt as she played with it as they danced. His cheek against hers was smooth and she was close enough to smell his body spray. It was a strong smell that made her nose twitch but all the boys at school smelled like different versions of the same axe smell. Max offered to change his plans to follow her across the country and kiss her at monuments along the way. They had the perfect summer and their life was getting ready to start together, until Rosa passed away. And Liz suddenly had the urge to run from anything that made her feel anything- especially Max Evans.

Being touched by Max after not seeing him for a decade is the closest thing to dejavu Liz had ever experienced- at least until her sister came back from the dead. It was familiar and safe but also it was strange and new. When he hugged her and her cheek landed on his shoulder, it felt like coming home. He didn’t smell like axe body spray anymore, he smelled like a woodsy cologne. His face against hers as they hugged was scruffy now but his shoulder was still solid and so much taller than she was. When he pulled her close to dance with the finesse and confidence of a grown man, she gasped at the way he made her feel but he still looked at her like he had as a love struck teenager. The feelings of arousal and knowledge of how exactly she’d act on them when he was close to her was definitely wisdom she didn’t have at 18. They had grown into mature adults without each other but the foundation laid in their childhood meant they were still comfortable with each other.


	7. Freestyle

“Why does everything in your closet look like something mom would wear?” Rosa wrinkled her nose looking through Liz’s closet. They were the exact same size but everything in Liz’s closet was professional, formal or loungewear. And most of it was in neutral easily intermixed colors. “There’s no texture to your clothing or fun embellishments.”

“Welcome to 2020.” Liz remarked dryly. 

“Your jeans don’t have any flair and only one button.” Rosa studied a pair of skinny boot cut jeans. Before she died, all of her pants had flair legs or cargo pockets with four buttons instead of a zipper. Modern jeans were boring. To get jeans like that in 2008, you had to go to a western store. Cowboy cut, they used to call it. “There’s no lace, velvet or leather anywhere.” 

“Actually! 90s fashion is coming back. I bet we could find you some of those Mary Jane wedges you used to love. Just be glad you missed those restrictive skinny jeans. And people mostly wear pleather now because the vegans have taken over.” Liz shuddered thinking about having to start getting read an hour early to pry herself into those skinny jeans. God bless the person that decided leggings were pants. 

“What on earth is a vegan? And I’m old enough for my fashion to be coming back?” Rosa was trying to wrap her mind around still being 19 while her little sister was almost 30. Apparently, the world had changed a lot while she was in stasis in Noah’s pod. 

“A vegan is like a vegetarian but they don’t eat cheese or dairy either. PETA started it.” Liz tried to think of anything else big her sister had missed. She really hoped Rosa didn’t ask about the current President because she didn’t think she had it in her to explain modern politics to Rosa yet. 

“Those people that threw blood on celebrities? Why would you deprive yourself of queso?!” The lights flickered at Rosa’s exclamation and Liz looked up at the lights worriedly. This new world was baffling. “You didn’t keep any of my old clothes?”

“We donated them to Goodwill. We can go look and see if any are still there if you want. Oh! Camo and plaid just came back! And you get endless internet instead of paying by the hour.” Liz tried to appease her. Rosa had originally bought most of her late 90s style clothes from goodwill to begin with. 

“Papi finally let us get a computer?! What’s your AOL screen name? I need to check this out” Papi had always told them he kept them away from the internet to keep them safe, not that it mattered in the long run. Rosa snuck out and got into trouble anyway. 

“Actually, AOL doesn’t exist anymore. And we mostly just use our phones. I’ll get you set up at ATT tomorrow on my plan.” Liz knew explaining cell phones to her sister would be a whole experience.

“But Papi always said we were supposed to leave our cell phone in the glove box in case of emergency. I guess cell phones aren’t by the minute anymore either?” Rosa and Liz used to share a cellphone shaped like a brick that they absolutely were not allowed to use unless it was to call 911. 

“Nope. Unlimited minutes. You’re going to love texting! I can’t wait to show you how.” 

“But I always used to show you how to do things. This is weird. Am I still your big sister or are you the big sister now?” Rosa’s brow furrowed. She used to be a year older than Liz and the first to do everything. Now her sister had had so many life experiences without her.

“You’ll always be my big sister, Rosa. Even when I’m 30 and you’ll just be turning 21.” Liz took Rosa’s hand and squeezed. “Hey! I have amazon prime. I bet we could find some of those rings you used to love there and it’ll get here tomorrow.” 

“What’s Amazon? And isn’t overnight shipping like 50 bucks? No one can afford overnight shipping, Liz” Rosa stared at her sister bewildered. Was her sister rich now?

“Yeet! We are about to have so much fun with Amazon. It’s going to blow your mind.” Liz laughed delightedly. 

“Bless you?” Rosa didn’t know what a Yeet was but it sounded like a sneeze. 

“Huh? Oh. A Yeet is an expression of energy or excitement. You’ll need to know that to be around other kids your age.” Liz informed her.

“I’m not a kid! And I don’t Yeet.” Rosa pouted.


End file.
